Journey from Kuma : Brook Yohohohoo in Swordsman world
by Rookie.R
Summary: Kuma memang keterlaluan! Apa jadinya jika Brook terlempar ke dimensi yang berbeda dari dimensi dia berasal? Monggo simak dimari :3 R&R!
1. Opening

Yosh, salam kenal semuanya, saya Author baru (newbie) disini yang mau berbagi fanfic pertamanya, silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

**Journey from Kuma : Brook Yohohohoo in Swordsman wolrd [opening]**

**Disclaimer: One Piece itu punyanya oda-sensei! Kalo ****SAO punyanya Reki Kawahara! Hohohoo** :D  
Summary: Fanfic Crossover Onepiece x SAO  


**Cast:**

Straw Hat Pirate (OP)

Bartholomew Kuma (OP)

Marine (OP)

Kirito (SAO)

Asuna Yuuki (SAO)

Yui (SAO)

Tokio (.hack/link)

Brook (OP)

* * *

**One Piece World**

**Grand line – Shabondy Island**

Pulau Shabondy, pulau yang dipenuhi oleh pohon bakau, dimana 79 pohon bakau raksasa tumbuh dan membentuk sebuah pulau, tempat yang cocok bagi para bajak laut untuk berlabuh dan bersantai, tetapi bisa juga menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka, karena pulau tersebut bersebalahan dengan markas besar angkatan laut. Mimpi buruk itu pun tiba disaat Luffy meninju seorang kaum naga langit di toko pelelangan budak. Setelah kasus itu terjadi, angkatan laut pun menyerbu pulau Shabondy untuk membereskan para Bajak Laut disana, ahh tidak! Lebih buruk lagi, mereka juga membawa pacifista –robot dengan model tubuh bertholomew kuma- dan seorang admiral untuk menyerang mereka!

**Shabondy Arc – Groove 12**

*Dooooooong*  
"Apa?! Tidak mungkin?! Satu pacifista lagi muncul! Sebenarnya dia ada berapa banyak?!" Ucap usopp yang terkejut karena kemunculan pacifista ketiga dihadapannya.

"Tidak.. Orang itu.. Dia yang asli! Bartholomew Kuma! *hosh,hosh*" Jelas Zoro sembari memegang tubuhnya yang telah dipenuhi noda darah akibat pertempuran melawan pacifista sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau masih hidup, Rorona?" Tanya sang Shichibukai kepada Zoro.

"Ugh…" Zoro bergumam, sambil mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kuma si Lalim di Thriller Bark.  
"Jika ingin berlibur, kau ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya kuma.

"ng?!" Zoro kebingungan sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

" Hey, zoro.. Cepat lari! Tak ada waktu untuk melawan shichibukai sekarang!" Teriak usopp.  
*Booooooofff*  
"eh?!" usopp terkejut.

"Zoro-san?" Brook kebingungan karena Zoro mendadak menghilang setelah ditampar oleh telapak sang shichibukai.

"Zoro? Zoro? Zoro?!" Teriak usopp yang terlihat cemas karena rekannya mendadak menghilang di hadapannya.

" Oi, apa yang dia lakukan pada zoro? Dia dilempar kemana?" Tanya Luffy dengan nada meninggi kepada Sentoumaru.  
"Seseorang yang terkena "paws"nya akan terbang di langit selama 3 hari, aku tidak tau dimana dia mendarat, tapi yang pasti dia tidak ada di pulau ini, dia berada di belahan lautan lain." Jelas Sentoumaru, pemimpin pasukan pacifista.

"Apa?! Kalian bertiga, cepat menjauh darinya!" ujar Luffy memberi tahu ketiga temannya yang berada dihadapan kuma.

"Ugh… Sialan!" Sanji mengerang kesakitan karena kakinya yang telah setengah patah.

"Tak ada waktu lagi sanji, cepat naik ke pundakku!" Ucap Usopp.

Dengan cepat Brook menghadang Kuma agar kedua rekannya dapat melarikan diri

"Kalian berdua cepat menyingkir! Aku akan melindungi kalian! Bahkan jika harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku! Ahh . . . Tapi aku kan sudah mat-I"

*Boooooooooooff*  
"Broooooooookkk!" Teriak Usopp, karena sang musisi telah hilang dihadapannya.

"Sial! Di depan mataku, dua rekanku telah hilang! Kurang ajar kau! Dasar pengguna "paws" sialan!" Ucap sanji, yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya dan memaksakan diri untuk menendang Kuma.

Sejak insiden tersebut, kru bajak laut topi jerami pun terpisah, mereka semua diterbangkan ke pulau yang berbeda antara yang satu dan lainnya oleh Bartholomew Kuma.

* * *

**SAO World**

**Floor35- Forest Maze**

Forest Maze, Gunung es yang menyimpan berbagai monster salju di dalamnya, tempat yang cocok bagi para pemula untuk meningkatkan Level, tempat ini juga sering digunakan untuk berlangsung nya sebuah event dengan hadiah item rare yang sangat langka. Di hamparan gurun salju yang luas tersembunyi rare monster dengan hawa pembunuh yang dingin dan kejam.

*Craaaaasssh*

"hmmph, sudah 5 jam, tapi aku belum mendapatkan rare itemnya disini." Keluh seseorang berjubah hitam yang telah setengah kesal dan menancapkan pedang elucidator miliknya ke tanah.

"Ayo terus berjuang, papa " Ucap gadis mungil yang berpakaian putih itu, menyemangati.  
"Ya, tapi bagaimana jika kita istirahat dulu, aku sudah lapar Asuna, dan juga eventnya masih berlangsung dua hari lagi kan?" tanya orang berjubah hitam itu kepada kekasihnya.

" Iya, baiklah kirito." Jawab seorang perempuan berambut berambut pirang disusul dengan senyum kecilnya yang menawan.  
*GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~*

Tiba-tiba terlihat sesuatu yang terjatuh di arah utara disusul dengan teriakan yang asing.

"Apa itu? Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang jatuh!" tanya Asuna penasaran.

"Ayo kita lihat! Mungkin saja itu rare item yang terjatuh!" Kirito menjawab.  
Mereka pun beranjak menuju tempat terjatuhnya benda asing tersebut.  
*tap tap tap*  
"Yohohohohoo…" Terdengar suara asing di tempat objek itu terjatuh.

"Tengkorak?!" Asuna terkejut disusul dengan kakinya yang bergemetar.  
"Tapi di tempatnya terjatuh ada telapak kucing raksasa, apa dia boss di daerah ini?" Tanya Kirito sambil mengeluarkan pedang Elucidator miliknya.  
"Penampilannya mirip dengan jack skellington, rare monster di daerah ini!" Ucap seorang cowok berambut pirang tak beraturan dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!" Asuna dan Kirito terkejut dengan kedatangan salah seorang temannya yang ntah datang darimana.

"Ahh, maaf." Ucap Tokio

"Yui, apa bisa kau periksa?" tanya Kirito kepada Yui.

" Baik, papa.." Jawab Yui, menerima permintaan seseorang yang telah ia anggap ayahnya sendiri.

. . . .

"ntahlah, aku tak bisa mendeteksinya.." Jelas Yui dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Apa dia immortal object sepertimu?" Tokio Bertanya.  
"Kurasa bukan, dia juga bukan monster di daerah ini.." Yui menjawab.

*srek-srek*  
"Dia bergerak…" Asuna tampak ketakutan, bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Tengkorak berambut afro itu pun mencoba untuk bergerak.

" Luffy? Teman-teman, dimana kalian? . . . Aku . . . Aku juga ada dimana?!" Teriak Brook yang kebingungan karena terdampar di tempat yang sangat asing baginya.  
"Tengkorak berambut afro?!" Ucap Asuna yang telah ketakutan setengah mati.

-To Be continued-

* * *

**Note:**  
Gomen kalo masih abal & acak-acakan, saya cuma Author Pemula yang mencoba berbagi cerita melalui fanfic, harap maklum masih banyak banget kekurangan, saya tunggu review dari para sesepuh disini :D


	2. Chapter 1

Yosh, masih bersama saya si Author Newbie yang berbagi fanfic pertamanya, akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga, silahkan dinikmati :D

* * *

**Journey from Kuma : Brook Yohohohoo in Swordsman wolrd [Chapter 1]**

**Chapter 1: Hola, I'm Brook!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece (Oda-sensei) SAO (Reki Kawahara)**

**Cast:**

Kirito (SAO)

Asuna Yuuki (SAO)

Yui (SAO)

Tokio (.hack/link)

Brook (OP)

Skotch & Rock (OP)

Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas)

* * *

**#Floor35 – Forest Maze**

Di gurun salju yang dingin, tempat mereka berburu Rare Item musim ini, mereka dikejutkan oleh sosok tengkorak berambut afro yang sepintas mirip dengan sosok jack skellington –rare monster di daerah ini- yang ntah terjatuh darimana.

" Luffy? Teman-teman, dimana kalian? . . . Aku . . . Aku juga ada dimana?!" tanya si tengkorak afro yang nampak kebingungan sambil memandang daerah asing di sekelilingnya.

"Apakah dia seorang Player bertopeng tengkorak?" tanya Tokio.

"Sepertinya bukan, aku tak bisa melihat statusnya." jelas Yui.  
"Ahh, sepertinya aku terlempar oleh si beruang kucing itu, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Brook si manusia tengkorak, mereka memanggilku Brook si Senandung, nilai buronanku 33 juta Berry, dan sekarang aku menjabat sebagai musisi di Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami." Jelas Brook memperkenalkan diri sambil memperlihatkan poster buronan miliknya.  
"Manusia tengkorak? Jadi kau bukan hantu?" tanya Asuna memberanikan diri.  
"Hantu? Aku sendiri juga takut jika melihat hantu, yohohohoo.. Omong-omong aku ada dimana sekarang? Apakah ini negeri para samurai?" tanya Brook sambil menunjuk sebilah pedang yang dibawa oleh Kirito.  
"Manusia tengkorak? 33 Juta Berry? Bajak laut? Samurai?" tanya Tokio kebingungan karena tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.  
"Sepertinya kita harus berbicara sebentar, baiklah kita akan pergi ke café sekarang, kita lanjutkan huntingnya besok." ucap Kirito  
"Tunggu dulu! Aku menginginkan sesuatu." ujar Brook dengan tegas, hawa dingin pun muncul, sepertinya ia ingin meminta kompensasi kepada para ksatria yang telah berjumpa dengannya.  
"Apa itu? Da.. Darah? Ny.. Ny.. Nyawa? Atau Harta?" tanya Tokio dengan terbata-bata, Asuna pun kembali merinding saat sang tengkorak memasang wajah serius.  
"Bolehkah saya melihat celana dalam anda nona?" tanya Brook kepada Asuna dengan wajah mesumnya.  
*DZIIIIIGG*

Kirito pun memukul Brook dan membawanya ke Café untuk menginterogasi si tengkorak afro yang ia temui.

* * *

**#Floor34 – Iceburg Coffenery, Glow City**

Iceburg Coffenery, tempat favorit bagi para ksatria untuk beristirahat, mengadakan gathering antar guild, atau hanya untuk sekedar ngopi untuk melepas penat. Malam itu, mereka menginterogasi si tengkorak afro yang mereka temukan, lalu menjelaskan satu sama lain sembari meminum kopi dan memakan dessert kecil untuk mengisi perut.

"Hmm.. Jadi disini tidak ada bajak laut ya? Berarti si beruang itu tak hanya memisahkanku dengan teman-temanku, tetapi juga melemparku ke dimensi lain." Tanya Brook kepada yang lain setelah ia menceritakan panjang lebar tentang tempatnya berasal.

"Hey Brook, apa grand line yang kau ceritakan itu benar-benar ada? Sepertinya itu tempat yang sangat hebat?" tanya Tokio yang daritadi termangu saat mendengar cerita Brook dengan mata berbinar-binar.  
"Ya begitulah, kau bisa menemukan bajak laut, monster laut, dan berbagai pulau yang menarik disana, yohohohoo.. Tapi jika ini berada di dimensi lain, bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa kembali ke tempatku berasal?" tanya Brook kepada yang lainnya..  
"Benar-benar dunia yang berbeda ya, aku baru tau hal yang seperti ini." Ujar Kirito menambahkan sambil memikirkan kejadian yang janggal ini.

"Aku punya saran, bagaimana jika kau membantu kami untuk mendapatkan rare item di maze forest, mungkin saja item itu bisa membantumu pulang, walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil sih." Ujar Tokio memberi ide.

"Kedengarannya tidak buruk, bergabunglah dengan kami, kita akan hunting di maze forest bersama-sama." ucap Kirito sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Brook.

"Hunting? Maksudmu memburu para monster disana?" tanya Brook.

"Tentu saja." Balas Kirito, disusul dengan senyum ramah darinya.

"Boleh juga, lagipula aku harus mengasah kemampuanku demi mereka." kata Brook sambil berjabatan tangan dengan Kirito.

"Baiklah, mari kita bersulang untuk anggota baru party kita! Hahahaa.." ajak Tokio, sambil mengacungkan beer kaleng yang ia minum dengan menggunakan sedotan.

"eh? Kau juga mau ikut? Aku kan tidak mengajakmu." Kirito menambahkan.

"Apa katamu?! Ujar Tokio dengan wajah kesal.

"Hahahahaa, bercanda kok, nah mari bersulang Brook-san."

" Aku Brook, selama berada di tempat ini, aku dan tulang-tulangku akan membantu kalian dengan sekuat tenaga. Yohohohoo" ucap Brook sambil mengacungkan segelas susu yang ia pesan.

"Hmm… Perasaan ini, aku jadi rindu pada mereka, apa kalian baik-baik saja Luffy-san dkk?" ucap Brook dalam hati.

Mereka pun bersulang dan minum bersama untuk merayakan kedatangan Brook yang akan menjadi party member baru mereka. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke penginapan kota untuk beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berburu esok hari.

* * *

**#Floor35 - Forest Maze**

*Craaaaasshh*

"Sepertinya kita sudah berjalan terlalu jauh kapten." Ujar Brook yang mulai letih, setelah menghabisi lima ekor Giant Rabbit sekaligus dan memutar-mutar pedang anggar yang ia miliki di pergelangan lengannya.

"Kekuatanmu hebat juga, kau mempunyai potensi menjadi wakil ketua di suatu guild, iya kan asuna?" puji Kirito, yang daritadi terkesima oleh kemampuan Brook.  
"Ya, walau daya serangnya biasa saja, tetapi dia memiliki kecepatan diatas rata-rata, dan juga dia mempunyai strategi untuk menghabisi banyak musuh sekaligus seorang diri." tambah Asuna.

"Yohohooo, baru kali ini ada wanita cantik yang memujiku seperti itu, nah sekarang tolong perlihatkan celana dalam anda wakil kapten." ujar Brook kegirangan dan memasang wajah mesumnya.

*DZIIIIG*

Satu pukulan keras dilayangkan oleh wanita tangguh itu dan membuat hati Brook sakit . . . Ahh tapi sekarang dia tak memiliki hati, ia hanya hidup dengan tulang belulang kebanggaannya.  
"Asuna-chan seram, aku kan hanya bercanda, yohohohoo." ujar Brook sambil memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan.

" Gyaaaaaaaa~ Tolong, ada Giant Rabbit yang mengejarku!" Tokio berteriak disusul beberapa Giant Rabbit yang mengejarnya.

"Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan?" ujar Tokio dengan nada dingin.  
"Gavotte Bond Avant! (Gavotte : Leep Forward)" Brook menyerang para Giant Rabbit yang mengejar Tokio, dengan menggunakan pedangnya, ia melompat bak pemain anggar, dan mendorong tubuhnya ke depan garis musuh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

*Craaaaaassshhh*

"Cepatnya." Asuna terkagum saat melihat Brook mengalahkan 3 Giant Rabbit sekaligus.

"Ahh, terima kasih Brook-san, sebenarnya aku bisa saja menghajarnya, tapi mana ku sudah hampir habis." Ucap Tokio, menjelaskan.

" Semuanya, menjauh!" Perintah Kirito.  
*DOR!*

" Apa itu barusan?" tanya Asuna yang telah berhasil menghindari letusan pistol dengan ukuran peluru yang besar. Sesosok makhluk raksasa pun muncul dihadapan mereka, tetapi kabut yang tebal menutupi sosok tersebut.  
"Ah, Itu . . ." ucap Tokio sambil mengingat-ngingat sosok makhluk dihadapannya.

"Besar sekali, seraaaaaaaaamm! Bulu kudukku berdiri, walau sekarang tubuhku tidak berbulu!" teriak Brook dengan ketakutan.

"Ahh itu dia, Yeti Cool Brothers Skotch & Rock, mereka berdua rare monster raksasa penghuni gurun salju ini. Cepat menjauh darinya, kudengar hanya orang dengan jumlah 1 guild yang bisa mengalahkannya!" Jelas Tokio kepada rekan di sekitarnya.

" Brrr.. Udara disini very cool." Ucap makhluk raksasa bertopi sambil memeluk tubuhnya karena kedinginan.

"Tapi kalian semua not cool!" Jelas rekannya dan membidik senapan besar miliknya ke arah Kirito, dkk.

*DOR! DOR!*  
"Menurut gossip, jika peluru itu mengenai kita, maka darah kita akan sekarat, kita harus mencari bantuan untuk melawan mereka." Jelas Tokio kepada rekannya setelah berhasil menghindari tembakan Skotch.

"Kirito, solo player yang cukup terkenal, lumayan cool!" ucap Rock, lalu mengarahkan senapannya ke arah Kirito.  
*DOR!*

"Sial!" ucap Kirito yang telah menjadi target buruan Rock.

*BRUAAAAAKK*

"Asuna!" Teriak kirito yang panik, karena runtuhan salju yang terjatuh hampir mengenai Asuna.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, untuk sementara kita mundur ke tempat yang aman!" ucap Asuna member saran.

"Rock, aku urus 2 orang disana, orang yang berkostum tengkorak itu sepertinya tidak cool." Ucap Skotch kepada rekannya yang tertarik untuk menghabisi Brook dan Tokio.

"Oke, aku akan mengurus si solo player dan perempuan disana, kita akhiri ini dengan cara yang cool." Balas Rock, lalu mereka melakukan tarian Gentleman sebelum berpisah untuk mengurus buruannya masing-masing.

"Apa-apaan itu? Benar-benar monster yang menakutkan!" ujar Brook yang telah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kita berpisah disini, jaga diri kalian, jangan sampai mati, kita akan bertemu kembali setelah membereskan mereka!" ucap Kirito kepada kedua rekannya yang berada di seberang. Lalu mereka pun berpencar dan melarikan diri pada jalurnya masing-masing, kirito dan asuna berlari ke arah Skull Forest, kemudian Tokio dan Brook berlari menuju Sky Garden.

* * *

**#Floor35 – Sky Garden, Forest Maze**

*DOR!*  
"Sial, sebutir peluruku pun tak bisa mengenai mereka. Kuakui kalian mempunyai kecepatan yang cool." ucap Skotch yang setengah kesal.

"Gyaaaaaaa~ Sampai kapan dia akan mengejar kita terus?" ujar Brook kepada Tokio sambil berlari.  
"Siapa peduli, pokoknya lari terus sampai ada bantuan, dan… kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?!" jelas Tokio.

"Melarikan diri itu tidak cool!" ucap Skotch yang kemudian membidik mereka berdua.

*DOR!*  
"Lagi-lagi meleset! Hey, tunggu!" teriak Skotch yang sudah mulai lelah.

* * *

**#Floor35 – Skull Forest, Forest Maze**

*Duaaaaaaaaarr!*

*Bruaaaaaaaakk!*

" Celaka!"

"Apa?! Tembakannya merobohkan gunung salju itu! Kirito!" ujar Asuna yang panik karena jalan didepannya terhalang oleh reruntuhan salju.  
"Sial! Asuna, kau tidak apa-apa?! Cepat lari, aku akan memutar jalan untuk menemuimu." Jelas Kirito.

"Baiklah, aku akan berlari ke arah barat." Balas Asuna.

*DOR!*  
"Saatnya memburu wanita cantik yang cool itu." Ujar Rock setelah menembakkan senapan miliknya.

"Aku harus cepat, hari ini kabutnya tebal juga." Ucap Kirito sambil berlari

*tap tap tap*

"Hohohoho . . ." terdengar langkah kaki disusul dengan suara tawa dan perlahan muncul sesosok orang yang terhalang oleh kabut tipis di hadapan Kirito.

"Siapa itu? Apa itu kau Brook?" ujar Kirito.

"Aku lah pembawa mimpi buruk di saat malam natal tiba, hohoho.." jawab seorang tengkorak yang berada di hadapan Kirito.

"Kau? Jack Skellington?!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Note:**  
Akhirnya keupdate juga nih fanfic, maaf masih banyak kekurangan, saya Author baru, jadi harus banyak belajar dari sesepuh disini, saya tunggu saran & reviewnya, arigatou ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Journey from Kuma : Brook Yohohohoo in Swordsman world [Chapter 2]**

**Chapter 2: Happy Hunting**

******Disclaimer: One Piece (Oda-sensei) SAO (Reki Kawahara)**

**Cast:**

Kirito (SAO)

Asuna Yuuki (SAO)

Tokio (.hack/link)

Brook (OP)

Klein (SAO)

Egil (SAO)

Heathcliff (SAO)

Skotch & Rock (OP)

Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas)

* * *

**#Floor35 – Forest Maze  
**Akhirnya para Rare Monster penghuni gurun salju mulai menampakan diri, Tim Kirito pun tercerai berai akibat ulah Yeti Cool Brothers yang sedang kelaparan. Di lain tempat Kirito bertemu dengan Jack Skellington, Rare Monster yang sangat sulit ditemui, sedangkan Asuna mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari serangan Rock.

* * *

**#Floor35 – Skull Forest, Forest Maze**

Skull Forest, tempat berkumpulnya para Skull Monster dari berbagai Level. Banyak rumor yang beredar bahwa banyak Player yang tewas secara misterius oleh sesosok Rare Skull Monster yang suka bersenandung dan memainkan Lullaby.

"Wah, wah, rupanya aku kedatangan tamu disini" Ucap sesosok tengkorak ceking berjas hitam dengan garis-garis putih yang elegan.

"Minggir! Aku sedang terburu-buru!" Bentak Kirito.

"Kasar sekali, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tempat persembunyianku?" Tanya Jack Skellington.

"Eh? Bukannya kau sendiri yang datang dihadapanku?" Ujar Kirito dengan sweatdrop.

"Hmm, kau solo player yang terkenal itu ya? Bagaimana jika kita bernyanyi bersama?" Ajak Jack

"Tak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu, jangan halangi jalanku." Balas Kirito,.

"Wah wah, sepertinya kau harus kuberi sedikit pelajaran ya." Ucap Jack sambil merapalkan Lullaby untuk menyerang Kirito.

"Bone Soir Slash!" Jack Skellington mengayunkan tangan kanannya disusul dengan tebasan biru yang keluar dari telapak tangannya mengarah ke Kirito.  
"Ugh, hanya segini saja kemampuanmu?" Ucap Kirito setelah berhasil menahan serangan Jack dengan Pedang Elucidator miliknya.

"Itu hanya pemanasan, selanjutnya akan kulantunkan melodi kematian untukmu." Balas Jack yang mulai serius.

Jack Skellington kembali merapalkan Lullaby dan bersiap untuk menyerang Kirito dengan ilmu sihir miliknya.

"Sial! Apa aku harus bertarung denganmu?" Keluh Kirito yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Asuna.

* * *

**#Floor35 – White Sea, Forest Maze**

White sea, daerah gurun salju tanpa penghuni dengan permadani salju yang lembut yang dihiasi oleh bukit-bukit salju mungil, jika sedang beruntung anda dapat menemukan Rare Item yang terjatuh di daerah ini.

"Gawat, aku berlari terlalu jauh, dimana Kirito?" Gumam Asuna yang mulai terengah-engah karena lelah.

"Cool! Apa dia sengaja mengajakku bermain ke tempat sepi ini?" Ujar Rock yang bersemangat mengejar Asuna dan mengarahkan senapan miliknya.

*DOR!*  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~" Tembakan Rock yang hampir mengenai target, membuat Asuna terjatuh.  
"Sial, aku tak kuat lagi." Gumam Asuna dengan wajah memucat.

Sang gadis yang kini terduduk lemah dihamparan permadani salju menjadi santapan lezat bagi Yeti yang haus akan berburu.  
"Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan meleset, Yeah!" ujar Rock, disusul dengan tembakan yang mengarah ke Asuna.  
*DOR!*

Tembakan jarak dekat Rock menghasilkan kepulan asap yang menghalangi pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Cool, berakhir sudah! Berburu gadis kstaria memang menyenangkan!" Ujar Rock yang disusul dengan menari heavy rotation sebagai ritual penutupan.  
"Maksudmu kau yang akan kuakhiri?" terdengar suara seorang pria dibalik kepulan asap, dimana peluru Rock berlabuh.

"Apa? Siapa itu? Apakah kau si bocah hitam itu?" Ucap Rock

Kedua makhluk yang sejak tadi berlarian di gurun salju itu dikejutkan oleh kedatangan orang ketiga yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tertarik oleh permainan yang mereka lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bocah? Lagipula mana ada monster yang menari-nari seperti itu." Ucap sesosok pria dewasa dengan perisai salib berwarna merah di lengan kirinya, yang terlihat setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang.

"Eh? Siapa kau? Jadi kau yang menahan seranganku tadi? Not Cool! Padahal tadi aku telah melakukan ritual tarian hebirote, tak akan kumaafkan!" Balas Rock yang jengkel karena serangannya tak berhasil mengenai Asuna.

"Lalu, mengapa kau disini sendirian nona? Dimana pacarmu?" tanya pria berjubah putih dengan armor merah yang telah menahan serangan Rock.

"Jubah putih itu, ketua?" ucap Asuna dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

**#Floor35 – Sky Garden, Forest Maze**

"Ugh, aku tak tahan lagi, ayo kita ubah rencana Brook!." Ujar Tokio menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Skotch.

"Huh, kalian pikir kalian berdua bisa mengalahkanku?" Ucap Skotch yang bersiap menarik pelatuk senapannya ke arah Tokio.

"Minggir Brook-san, kali ini biar aku yang melindungimu." Ucap Tokio.

Lantas bocah dengan jambul merah marun itu menatap tajam Skotch dan berpose dengan membuka telapak tangan kanannya yang tertuju ke arah Yeti berbulu yang telah mengejar mereka . Brook hanya bisa cengo melihat rekannya yang sekarang terlihat bagai seorang magician yang akan menyerang dengan merapalkan mantra.

*Duaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!*

Tembakan berkecepatan tinggi yang dilakukan oleh Skotch tertuju kearah mereka berdua, peluru dengan ukuran abnormal itu menyisir hamparan salju, bak bola sepak di rerumputan hijau. Tokio pun bersiap untuk melakukan serangan balasan, lalu..

"Banishment this world!"

"Eh? Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengapa dia merapalkan mantra dan berpose seperti itu?" Ujar Brook bertanya-tanya melihat tingkah rekan dihadapannya.

*Bruaaaaaaakk!*

Peluru bagai bola meriam itu terhenti seketika di tengah jarak sang Yeti dan buruannya berhadapan.

"He? Apa mantraku tadi berhasil?" Gumam tokio yang terkejut oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

"Pelurunya tertahan, apa itu perbuatanmu?" Tanya Brook yang terkesima oleh ulah Tokio.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa dia menahan peluru special cool milikku?!" Ucap Skotch setengah kaget sambil memandang kepulan asap dihadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu kekuatanku kan? hahahaa" Seru Tokio disusul dengan senyum sinis kepada Brook.

"Ugh, apa yang kalian lakukan? Bagaimana bisa kalian bersenang-senang tanpaku?" Ucap seseorang di tempat Peluru Skotch berlabuh.

"Siapa itu? Jadi orang itu yang menahannya?!" Balas Brook yang melihat seorang pria berkepala plontos dengan armor berwarna hijau dan kampak bermata satu dilengan kanannya yang kasar, lalu disusul dengan tatapan sweatdrop ke arah Tokio.

"Hey Egil, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengganggu suasana saja!" Ucap Tokio kepada pria skinhead itu.

"Hmm, sepertinya kita terlambat, padahal aku sudah lama mengincar Rare Monster itu." Ucap pria berjanggut tipis yang muncul dari belakang Tokio bersama rekan guild Fuurinkazan yang ia pimpin dengan mengenakan armor serba merah.

"Klein! Apa kau datang untuk menyelamatkanku?" tanya Tokio terharu dengan kedatangan Klein.

"Jangan bodoh, aku hanya bosan melawan monster rendahan yang hanya membuat tubuhku kaku." Jawab pria berbandana merah yang memimpin Fuurinkazan itu.

Situasi pun berbalik, Yeti raksasa yang tadi menjadi pemburu kedua player itu sekarang malah menjadi target buruan para player yang haus akan darah Rare Monster. Suasana gurun salju yang dinginnya membekekukan hati pun kini tak mereka hiraukan, dan sekarang tempat ini akan menjadi medan pertempuran yang mulai memanas.

"Hmm… Jadi kalian ingin melawanku sekaligus? Itu tidak cool!" Ujar Skotch yang mengarahkan senapannya ke arah para ksatria dihadapannya.

"Tail Fox Canon! (Klein) Egil Strong Crusher (Egil)."

*Craaaaaaaaaaasssshh*

Dua tebasan pedang mengudara mengarah kearah Skotch yang sekarang mulai terpojok.

"Eh? Dia menghilang? Dimana dia?" Ucap bocah gendut berarmor merah dari guild Fuurinkazan.

"Diatas!" Ucap Tokio, sambil menunjuk Skotch yang melompat ke atas dan membidik mereka.

"Semuanya, menghindar!" Seru Egil.

"Nah, sekarang giliranku untuk tampil, yohohohoo.." sambung Brook yang meloncat dengan elegan ke arah Skotch.

"Hey, siapa dia? Ringan sekali tubuhnya, apa yang si topeng tengkorak itu lakukan?" Ujar Klein

"Mencoba melawanku sendiri? Jangan konyol, mati kau manusia tengkorak!"

*DOR!*

"Polka Remise!" Brook menikam peluru Skotch berulang-ulang dengan cepat hingga menghancurkan peluru berukuran bola meriam raksasa itu di udara.

*Bruaaaaaakk*

"Wogh, dia bisa menghalau peluru meriam yeti raksasa itu." Ujar Klein yang terkagum.

"Bruk… Sialan, si tengkorak itu bisa menahan cool bullet special milikku! Tapi jangan kira kalian bisa menghindar dari yang satu ini!" Ucap Skotch yang telah mendarat lalu disusul dengan membidik senapan miliknya.

*Cklek, cklek*

" . . . . "  
*Dash*

"Tak ada waktu untuk mengisi peluru, bukankah Yeti sebaiknya tak hanya mengandalkan senjata?" Ujar Egil setelah menyerang rahang Skotch dengan Kampak bermata satu kebanggaannya.

"Nine Tailed Fox Canon!" Tak mau kalah, sembilan tebasan pedang milik Klein yang menyayat udara tertuju ke arah kepala Skotch yang telah terpojok.

*Braaaaaaaaakkk*  
"Continuous attack!" Skotch hanya bisa pasrah setelah tak bisa membalas serangan tebasan beruntun yang dilakukan oleh Tokio, dan disusul oleh kelima prajurit dari guild Fuurinkazan.

"Sigh, dia memang kuat! Setelah terkena serangan beruntun sejauh ini darahnya masih tersisa setengah!" Ujar Klein.

Skotch yang daritadi hanya bisa menerima serangan beruntun mentah-mentah itu terlihat mulai kesal dan bersiap untuk kembali menyerang dengan senapan miliknya.

"Mulai kesal.. Mulai kesal…" ejek kelima anggota Fuurinkazan dengan menari gaje.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak Klein yang hanya bisa facepalm melihat tingkah para anggotanya.

"Cukup sudah! Sekarang saatnya untuk supersonic!" ujar Skotch.

"Kuda-kuda itu… Gawat! Cepat mundur, dia akan melakukan senjata pamungkas dengan senapannya!" Jelas Tokio.

"Keep calm baby, semuanya telah selesai, yohohohoo.."

"Lagi-lagi si tengkorak? Apa yang ia lakukan disana?" Tanya Egil.

"Kau, sejak kapan ada dibelakangku? Tapi terserah, sudah terlambat jika ingin menghentikan serangan finalku yang cool ini, haha." Ucap Skotch  
"Sepertinya kau yang terlambat, maaf aku telah menebas titik lemah mu." Jelas Brook.

"eh?"  
"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!" (Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash)" Setelah berjalan 3 langkah membelakangi Skotch, nampak beberapa tebasan yang muncul dan semakin bertambah di sekujur tubuh Yeti raksasa itu.  
"Apa ini?!" ujar Skotch yang terkejut melihat tubuhnya terluka oleh beberapa tebasan pedang yang baru ia sadari.

*Craaaaaaaaaaaaasssshh*

Lalu tubuh Skotch berhamburan menjadi serpihan data, sebuah pertanda bahwa salah satu penghuni gurun salju Yeti bersaudara itu telah berhasil mereka kalahkan. Sorak-sorai para ksatria memecah hening untuk merayakan kemenangan.

"Brook-san memang hebat! Bisakah kau mengajariku ilmu pedang milikmu? Ujar Tokio dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Mudah saja, daripada itu, bagaimana dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Brook.

"Tenang saja mereka berdua itu kuat, tak akan kalah dari Yeti raksasa itu, akan kuberi tahu mereka untuk berkumpul di Cotton Bit."

* * *

**#Floor35 – White Sea, Forest Maze**

"Tinggal sedikit lagi Asuna, kelemahan monster raksasa berada di rahang dan kakinya." Ucap Heathcliff

"Baiklah, akan kucoba." Seru Asuna yang kemudian melompat ke arah Rock untuk mengincar rahangnya.

"Kau kira bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu?" Ujar Rock yang berhasil menghindar lalu menodongkan senapannya ke arah Asuna.  
"It's over!"

*Braaaaaaaaakkk*  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrggghhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Rock menjerit kesakitan saat Heathcliff berhasil menghajar rahangnya dengan perisai titanium yang ia miliki.

"Cih, dia menggunakanku sebagai umpan!" gumam Asuna menggerutu.

"Ini yang terakhir, beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Ucap Heathcliff saat berusaha menebas leher Rock dengan santainya.

*Craaaaaaaaaassshh*

Rock yang berhamburan menajdi butiran data menjadi akhir dari pertarungan mereka. Asuna hanya bisa terkagum melihat kekuatan ketua guild Knights of the Blood itu.

"Dia memang kuat, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang melawan Rare Monster dengan wajah setenang itu." Ucap Asuna dalam hati.

"Membosankan, jadi hanya segini saja kekuatan Rare Monster di daerah ini? Selanjutnya apa yang akan kita lakukan Asuna?" tanya Heathcliff.

"Kita? Apa maksudmu? Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak dasar om-om pedofil!" bentak Asuna.

"Wanita memang mengerikan, padahal aku baru saja membantumu. Nah, selanjutnya kita urus urusan kita masing-masing, dan jangan sampai mencemari nama Knights of the Blood!" Ucap Heathcliff lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Asuna.

"Ahh, apa Kirito baik-baik saja? Aku harus pergi menemuinya." Seru Asuna.

* * *

**#Floor35 – Skull Forest, Forest Maze**

*Craaaaaaaaaaassshh*

"Sigh, dia kuat juga, hanya dengan jurus dua pedang, baru aku dapat mengimbanginya." Ucap Kirito sambil melangkahkan kaki.

*PIP PIP*

"ng? Inbox? Dari Asuna ya.."  
"Kirito, kenapa lama sekali?! Tokio menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di cotton bit, aku sedang menuju kesana, see yaa honey :*"

"Honey? Dasar norak, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Yosh, saatnya untuk pergi." Ucap Kirito.

"Hohohohoo, tunggu dulu nak…" Terdengar suara pria tua dari belakang Kirito.

"Siapapun dirimu,aku tak ada waktu untuk melayanimu, sampai jumpa!" Ujar kirito sambil berlari.

"Sebaiknya anda diam kalau saya lagi ngomong!"

*Croooooooooott*

Sebuah serangan bola salju dari pak tua yang tiba-tiba datang, membekukan sekujur tubuh Kirito yang hendak bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.  
"Apa?! Mengapa aku tak bisa bergerak?! Apa-apaan ini?!" Ucap Kirito yang membeku setelah terkena sebuah serangan dari pak tua di belakangnya.

"Tenang nak, aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah untukmu, anggap saja ini sebagai kompensasi karena kau telah mengalahkan Jack Skellington, jika dia tak dibereskan, maka natal tahun ini akan berantakan, hohohoo.. Nah, kutaruh hadiahmu disini ya, jangan panik, efek snowball hanya berlangsung 30 detik, sampai jumpa, o iya, kado itu hanya bisa kau gunakan 3 hari dari berikutnya, hohohoo.." Jelas si pria tua lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah meninggalkan kotak kado untuk Kirito.

*Praaaaaaaaank*  
"Ugh, akhirnya bisa bergerak. Hmm, apa ini? Dari santa ya? Baiklah akan kusimpan, sekarang saatnya pergi menemui mereka."

* * *

**#Floor35 – Cotton Bit, Forest Maze**

Cotton Bit, pintu masuk menuju Forest Maze . . .

"Akhirnya mereka datang juga." Ujar Tokio.

"Apa kalian juga telah menghabisi Monster Yeti itu?" Tanya Kirito kepada Tokio.  
"Iya, kami tertolong oleh Egil dan Klein yang kebetulan sedang berburu Rare Monster." Jelas Tokio.

"Rupanya mereka, syukurlah yang penting semuanya selamat." Ucap Kirito.

*PIP PIP*

"ng? Apa ini? Ada inbox masuk ya?" gumam Brook.

"Next Mission: Selesaikan event Gloomy Nightmare, goodluck! From: Administrator"

"Gloomy Nightmare?"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Note:**

Uwaaaaaa... Akhirnya beres juga! xD

Gomen, buat jurus yang dipake sama Jack Skellington, saya ngambil nama jurus pedangnya T-Bone waktu di puffing tom, terus buat jurus yang dipake sama Klein & Egil saya ngarang sendiri, jadi maaf kalo namanya jelek T^T

Maaf juga pas adegan Kirito vs Jack Skellington saya percepat, soalnya saya gak terlalu kenal sama si jack, daripada OOC jadi lebih baik saya skip ._.v

Saya sadar kok fic ini masih banyak typo & kekurangannya, jadi mohon review dan sarannya dari para readers disini, arigatou ^^


End file.
